Biocompatible medical film is often used in surgical settings. For example, Seprafilm®, a product of Genzyme Corporation of Cambridge, Mass., is used in patients undergoing abdominal or pelvic laparotomy as an adjunct intended to reduce the incidence, extent, and severity of postoperative adhesions between different tissues and organs and implantable medical devices such as soft tissue support membranes and mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,229 is directed to a water insoluble, biocompatible gel that includes the reaction product of hyaluronic acid, a polyanionic polysaccharide, and an activating agent. The gel described in the '229 patent can be provided in the form of an adhesion prevention composition, such as a membrane or composition suitable for incorporation into a syringe. The gel is described as being able to form a film by being compressed or allowed to dehydrate. When modified with polysaccharide, the film forms the above-described Seprafilm® anti-adhesion or adhesion barrier product.
However, such commercially available adhesion prevention and adhesion barrier products often are difficult to handle and apply to the targeted location due to their chemical make up and bio-dissolvable properties. The composition and structural properties of these bio-dissolvable products require that they be handled with dry hands or instruments, which can be difficult during most surgical intervention operations. Furthermore, many of these bio-dissolvable films are made intentionally to be thin to minimize tissue disruption and consequently end up being structurally weak (i.e., easily torn or folded during handling).
Surgical meshes also can have anti-adhesion properties. PCT Application Publication No. WO 2004/028583 is directed to compositions, devices, and methods for maintaining or improving the integrity of body passageways following surgery or injury. The delivery devices can include one or more therapeutic agents provided with a mesh wrap. The mesh is most often constructed of a synthetic polymer material, such as polyethylene, polytetrafluoroethylene, and polypropylene, and can include a carrier having a therapeutic agent attached thereto or coated thereon. The mesh structure makes it easier to handle the device without the drawbacks of film, namely tearing and folding.
Some of these film and mesh devices also include therapeutic agents in combination with the anti-adhesion properties. PCT Application Publication No. WO 03/028622 is directed to a method of delivering drugs to a tissue using drug coated medical devices. The drug coated medical device is brought into contact with the target tissue or circulation and the drugs are quickly released onto the area surrounding the device in a short period of time after contact is made. The release of the drug may occur over a period of 30 seconds, 1 minute or 3 minutes. In one embodiment described in the publication, the carrier of the drug is a liposome. Other particles described as potential drug carriers include lipids, sugars, carbohydrates, proteins, and the like. The publication describes these carriers as having properties appropriate for a quick short term release of a drug combined with the carriers.